


Matchmaking Shenanigans

by strawberriesnwhippedcream (Golden_Ghost)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sort of? - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Ghost/pseuds/strawberriesnwhippedcream
Summary: Based on this prompt:uhhh this is dumb but imagine liam also mentioning in that shower scene with scott and stiles that they used to daTe and scott and stiles (mostly stiles, bc he's a dick) try to get them back together and idk they like push liam and brett into a room alone and they hate eachother but then they end up making out and probably doing other things and scott and stiles were totally not waiting outside the door listening (until it got heated, at least) and they totally don't tease him forever hjhdfsjkh
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 55





	Matchmaking Shenanigans

Liam snarls, exuberating anger. 

“Okay, are you calm yet?” Stiles shouts over the rushing water. 

Liam only roars back, so Scott and Stiles shove him back under the shower. 

Feeling his heartbeat slow down, Liam pants out, “Okay, okay! I’m fine now.” 

“What happened back there? I thought the car you smashed was your teacher’s.” Scott asks, bemused. 

“It was. But he was also my coach. He benched me for the rest of the season after I got a couple of red cards.” 

“Just a couple?” Stiles says, looking at Liam incredulously. 

Liam stares at his hands, not meeting either of their gazes. 

“Who was the guy back there?” Scott asked, sensing Liam’s discomfort at the previous subject. 

“Brett Talbot. He was the team captain of my lacrosse team. And my ex.” Liam answers, scowling. 

“That makes sense,” Scott nods, while Stiles exclaims: “Your ex!” 

“What?” Liam glowers at him. 

“No wonder I could feel the sexual tension,” Stiles laughed. “You two were literally having eye sex.” 

“We were _not_ having eye sex!” Liam exclaims. “Did you forget the very important part where we hate each other? I have _no_ desire to make out with him.” 

“Lie, your heart rate jumped.” Scott says, and Stiles gives Liam a shit-eating grin. 

“Can we stop talking about my love life? Isn’t there some other important werewolf business we need to discuss?” Liam’s face flushes a light pink.

“Technically, we _are_ discussing an important werewolf business. Say, have you found an anchor yet?” Stiles inquires. Liam shakes his head. 

“Y’know, Brett could be your anchor.” 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Scott nods, cutting in before Liam can give a shrill protest. 

“Please don’t talk to Brett. Stiles, I swear to god if you say anything to him-”

Stiles just smiles. “Things are going to go just fine, Liam. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” 

Liam growls again. 

Stiles runs off, cackling gleefully. Scott rolls his eyes fondly and follows him. 

…

“Scott, this is a great plan! You know very well that _I’m_ the planner for our pack.” 

It had been a week since the locker room confession. Scott hoped Stiles had forgotten, but knowing Stiles, the little shit wouldn’t pass up an opportunity like this. 

“For life-threatening situations. Not matchmaking ones.” Scott argues. 

“If it makes you feel any better.. if things go wrong, we _will_ be in a life-threatening situation.” Stiles adds in unhelpfully. 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better. Anyways, how do you expect to lock Liam and Brett in the same room? In case you’ve forgotten, _they’re both werewolves_.” 

“I am fully aware of that, thank you for your input,” Stiles snarks. “Simple. We tell Liam to meet us at one of the storage rooms. We surround it with wolfsbane, and boom! They have no choice but to stay trapped together.” 

“Excellent plan. Remind me why we’re doing this again.” Scott crosses his arms. 

“Liam needs an anchor. Liam still likes Brett. Brett still likes Liam. Brett can be Liam's anchor,” Stiles enumerates. “It’s honestly the perfect solution. Stop being so righteous all the time. Loosen up, it’s not like anyone’s gonna get hurt.” 

Scott cocks an eyebrow. 

“We’re not directly putting anyone in danger.” Stiles corrects. 

Scott weighs the pros and cons. The cons outweigh the pros heavily, but Scott is a sucker for Stiles’ shenanigans. “I hate you so much.” Scott sighs in defeat. 

“Attaboy.” Stiles claps Scott's back. 

…

“ _Scott_! _Stiles_! I’m going to murder both of you-” Liam yells from the other side of the door. 

Stiles hears Brett snort, “Don’t bother, they’re not going to let you out this easily.”

“See, this guy gets it,” Stiles grins. “We’ll leave the both of you to it!”

Liam whirls around to face Brett. “I can’t believe they trapped me in here with _you_.” Liam says as venomously as he can. 

Brett laughs dryly. “I hate this as much you do.”

“Well I hate this as much as I hate you.” Liam says pettily. 

“Not a whole lot, then?” Brett smirked. 

Liam’s heart rate sped up, and he willed it to slow down. Unfortunately, Brett already caught it. He smirked even harder, stepping closer to Liam.

“What’re you doing-” Liam flushes furiously, backing up. He cursed Scott and Stiles for locking him up in such a tiny space. 

“C’mon Dunbar. Do you really hate me? Remember, I can tell when you’re lying.”

“You can’t say anything Talbot, you hate me too.” Liam said, evading the question. 

“I don’t.” Liam was surprised by the lack of change in Brett’s heartbeat. 

“Oh, so was that threat completely amicable then? Because I never threaten to break people in half before a game.” Liam glares. 

Brett shrugs. “Think of it as bad sportsmanship.” 

“I still hate you. So much.” Liam’s heartbeat was steady. However, he could feel himself blushing. In a sense, he did. He hated Brett for breaking up without hearing his side of the story. 

“Mhm. I see,” Brett looked unfazed. “You always blush when you’re lying. Congrats though, you learned how to control your heartbeat.” 

“I-” Liam pauses. “One part of me _does_ hate you for the way you broke up with me.” 

Brett frowns, genuinely looking guilty. “Sorry, I just assumed you wanted a break.”

“If I wanted a break, I would’ve asked for one. You shouldn’t have assumed,” Liam says, cross. 

Brett stands in front of him silently. 

“Scott? Stiles? Did you guys have your share of fun? Now let us out.” Liam demanded. 

“No can do, Liam. Just stay in there a little longer, alright?” Stiles yells from outside. 

“Fuck you!” Liam seethes. 

Brett gives a soft chuckle, “You’re cute when you’re mad.” 

“Fuck you too.” Liam whirls around. 

“C’mon, Liam,” Brett looks at him seriously. “Do you want to ask for a kiss? Because I don’t want to assume anything anymore.” 

“I do.” Liam says, so soft that his answer was nearly inaudible. 

Liam huffs when he can’t reach Brett, even on his tippy toes. Brett laughs, and Liam grabs the back of his neck to pull him down.

…

“Can you hear anything? What happened?” Stiles asks, wide-eyed. 

Scott informs his partner in crime, “I think they’re kissing. Wait, Stiles, I think they’re fighting. Liam just let out a loud groan-” 

“Scott, they’re making out, not fighting! Go, go, go!” Stiles rushes away when he himself hears a quiet, drawn-out moan. 


End file.
